warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page/Declined 5
Rosestem (Star) ~ Withdrawn so yeah. comments? 00:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) The texture seems a bit too defined, and the transition from the cream to the brown points is smudged a bit too much for a short-furred cats- the transition would look like what you have on a long-furred cat, where everything's wispier, but for a short-furred, everything's pretty defined. 13:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) She has really thick fur o3o. I think it'f fine, tbh, but I'm willing to change it. Will reupload soon. 17:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Thick fur just means there's a lot of individual hairs in a certain amount of space. It doesn't affect length or anything. o.o 17:22, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Still working? 16:22, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Should this be put on hold till Kyra gets back? Kyra told me she may be gone for a few weeks. 18:47, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Withdrawing 15:47, 07/17/2013 Badger (Ro) ~ Withdrawn Yeah. Comments? c: fetch failed for http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User:..Tiny:Signature?action=raw 19:11, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Your smudging looks off..like you only made a few lines go into the white areas? If you're going to smudge, commit, and smudge more. 01:05, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Grr, I've redone this over 5 times and it still looks bad. Can someone help me out here? ;-) fetch failed for http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User:..Tiny:Signature?action=raw 15:46, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Not sure if I am allowed to post this comment..xP I can perhaps help you, if/when you log into the chat? -- 21:14, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes, please... I'll withdraw this. c: 16:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Snowball (Star) ~ Declined Snowball! Well, here he is. I have added depth to the eye, but you can't see it because the eye looks so small. I CAN HAS COMMENTZ?! Did he believe in StarClan when he died? He's a kittypet who wasn't a clan cat before, right? If so, he wouldn't get one, as he would probably have gone poof if he died. However, if he did believe, then this stays up. Blur and light the shading, smudge the black, and whiten the white, as it looks gray. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 18:50, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Beebs, you can't whiten white without it being pure white. It's not the color that needs to be lightened, it's the shading. 01:20, June 4, 2013 (UTC) (P.S. she might have already used pure white) No, Spoot, the white isn't pure white at all. It's gray - the bas coat is, and shading. It's the color and the shading. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 01:31, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hell no. The base is white. Not pale gray, not gray, white. Please, check either your eyesight or your screen. The base color is fine. 01:33, June 4, 2013 (UTC) My screen's fine, and so are my eyes, it's probably the shading. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 01:36, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Guys... Anyway, Snowball's mate was Froststorm, who is a SpringClan warrior/queen. She believes in StarClan, and told Snowball about it. Oops... spoilerz... anyway... Redone. Merged all my layers already on the old version so couldn't undo that. Spoilers? Uh, what? 22:00, June 4, 2013 (UTC) For... roleplay... my user story, yeah. Anyway, is Snowball ok now? Smooth out the shading...see how block-y it appears? Try to make it look smoother and fit the body more, like on Starlingbeak or Gullflight. 00:46, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Redone! Shading seems a little splotchy. 16:40, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Redone. If you can't see the changes (which I know some people can't, dunno why), then click on the image so that it takes you to a kind of pop-up, click the thing that says "Snowball.star", then click it again on the page it takes you to and it should come up with this one. (soz... I'm bad at explaining things xD) If it doesn't... my computer's gone bonkers. ;D dude it's fine. we all know how to open images x3 I can't see the earpink. Define it just a tad more? 22:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re-ups. Still working? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:07, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I did re-up a couple of days ago. I'm just waiting for comments. The shading's a bit over-blurred...see how your shading from in between the legs, over the belly, is leaking onto the front of the haunch? Erase the bit leaking, and sharpen the edges of all of the shading. 13:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. 18:28, July 7, 2013 (UTC)